Giant
The Giant '''is a hostile mob and it's the first ever created boss in the game. It held a Club in its hand in earlier versions, but now it has a Magnetite Stick. The Magnetite stick in the Giant and '''Frozen Giant's hand is weaker than the actual magnetite stick itself, as if it had the same damage it would be overpowered. In fact, it's actually much weaker than the actual stick, but It reaches much farther out in range. Giant = The Giant is a freed and aggressive counterpart of the Frozen Giant and is considered the game's first ever boss. It was removed in the Antmen update, but was then resurrected in the Map Legacy Update. The Giant is identical to a barbarian in appearance, however it is larger than it. It was relatively difficult to deal with and if proper caution is not taken, it could've caused a large amount of damage, enough to kill a player with a full set of Magnetite Armor in 8 hits. Location It's in its docile state (See Frozen Giant) behind the mountain range in the Ice Island. Drops Old * ~10 Essence * 6-7 Raw Meat * ? Magnetite * Before the update of 3/10/2018, it also dropped a spirit key. New * 11 Essence * 3 Raw Magnetite * 4 Logs * 5 Raw Meat Defeating * A way to kill a Giant was to encase it in a small area (using walls) and to attack it from the top of walls/chests. * The best and most known method was to simply sandwich the Giant using either 2 mammoths, or a mammoth and a wall. As the Giant had a small health pool, The mammoth can easily defeat it in 2–3 minutes. * Using a sling and keeping your range was a very easy way to defeat the Giant. You should use at least 60 stones. |-|Frozen Giant = The Frozen Giant was a regular Giant encased in an ice coat. It was significantly more difficult to destroy as it has 4,000 Health and can be mined by a Weapon/Pickaxe. Upon destruction, it would spawn a fierce Giant which is difficult to deal with. Location Behind the mountain range on Ice Island Drops When broken it drops ice and an aggressive Giant. Appearance The Frozen Giant was identical to the Barbarian however it was much larger. It was encased in an Iceberg. Trivia * The Giant in its docile and active state had a total of 4800 Health. * The Giant was removed in the Antmen update. ** However, it has been re-added in 6/9/2018. * Only one Giant used to spawn per server. * Before the Crystal Guardian’s addition, the Giant would drop a Spirit Key. * As of its resurrection, it can now be seen holding what appears to be a Magnetite Stick. * There was a glitch where a few seconds after it was released it would stop moving for no reason but still deal damage to anyone near it. ** This has been fixed as of now. * New Giants can still damage players with Shield Voodoo Spell even a full void-armored players. This wasn't the case before. * The Giant doesn't take damage from Energy bolts. * The giant takes 1 hour to respawn. * If you walk far enough away, the giant will stop pursuing you. * The giant cannot attack above, so players can leave a mammoth and place a lookout next to the mammoth. After mining, the players should hop on the mammoth and the Giant will quickly get defeated by the mammoth. Category:Boss Category:Humanoid Category:Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Enemy Category:Revived Category:Essence